Asphyxiated
by Michiyo Hikari
Summary: “Hermione,” He breathed. “Please.” That got her attention. “Yes?” She asked, a triumphant smile painted on her face, “Please what? Draco Malfoy rarely begged for anything.” He scowled at her with spite. She only grinned wider.


**Credits: **Characters – J.K. Rowling, Song – Time Is Running Out by Muse, Influence – Stephenie Meyer

**IMPORTANT NOTE**** – **I don't think Malfoy's OOC here but it might seem so to some of you – I just portrayed him in a different way, I can honestly see him changing for the better. In my opinion, he's not really as bad as he is. Just the influential people around him, you know? But yeah, I think he's capable of acting this way, he's still human with a perfectly functioning heart after all. To those who'll think he's OOC, I apologize in advance, but aside that, I hope you enjoy my first D/Hr fic as much as I did.

**Asphyxiated**

Draco Malfoy, with an evident frown on his face, sat on the couch of the Heads' Common Room as he stared at the fireplace. After the intense match between his House and the Ravenclaws in Quidditch that night, he was very spent. He regretted nothing though, for his team had secured its place for the finals. The victory party held in the Slytherin Common Room had been tolerable as well, until his teammates started snogging their girlfriends at his very presence. That was his cue to go before a spew of profanities came out his mouth.

He could hardly stand it, both the chaos of the party and disgusting intimacy his classmates displayed. The scene conjured an annoying hole in the pit of his stomach which bothered him to no end. So he left them; calling it a night before rushing to the Heads' Tower for a good night's rest.

However, the one person he wanted to see more than anyone was still, to his dismay, not there.

There it was again, that bloody sinking feeling. He glared at the flames dancing before him, mocking and smug. Where was she? Draco cursed. His teammates had their girlfriends leaping into their arms but no, _his_ girlfriend didn't even watch the game. Then again, her being in the Quidditch pitch when Gryffindor wasn't playing was bound to raise questions. If her friends weren't going, she had no reason to.

Draco willed his eyes closed before he relaxed in his seat. He was being rather childish to hope she would come. Dating as they were, everything that happened in the Heads' Dorm was kept secret to the rest of the castle. It was a show they decided to put on, to continue hating each other outside the walls of the dormitory they shared.

He knew better than to expect her to come. But he wanted to kiss her, just like any other boy in his team would their girlfriends. Granted it wasn't in her character to leap into _his _arms but he wanted to kiss her all the same. He couldn't though.

It was one of those things they never talked about but knew existed. A silent agreement, as people would call it. They referred to their relationship as a casual one, liking each other but not deep enough to be considered love. They've kissed, but those kisses were so quick they were over in a second. Another silent agreement; in the span of six months – and counting – that was as far as they would go. They preferred it that way.

Because they didn't want to fall deeper, he could say that much. And he understood perfectly. They _couldn't _fall in love. Their rivaling Houses, their blood statuses, and not to mention their opposing sides; it was never meant to work out. But he loved her; despite his denial and the obvious reasons why he shouldn't, he loved her.

It was also another reason why he was thankful for the subtleness of their affectionate gestures. He knew deep down that if they kissed longer, desire would be born, a longing with an existence harder to ignore. He was still a man after all, if he got the chance to taste her, he was positive he wouldn't get enough of it.

A smirk tugged at his lips upon arriving at the thought of his current self-control. How many teenage boys, with perfectly functioning hormones, could resist snogging their girlfriends for half a year? He doubted there were many and did himself proud. He wasn't the best boyfriend around, but he sure tried and respected her decisions regarding their relationship. He knew where she was coming from, understood the seriousness of the issue if both of them gave into what they really wanted. But it was alright, having her was more then enough.

Draco's eyes fluttered open as he felt a pair of soft lips brushed his own. And there she was, smiling as she watched him in silence. Soon enough her floral scent reached his lungs and he almost struggled to breathe as his heart slowed its beating. She always had that effect on him.

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated_

"You should be in bed, mister." She wrinkled her nose. "And you need a shower."

Draco scowled. He had been waiting for her and all she could comment on was how he needed to get ready for bed? "Where have you been?" She laughed at the hostility of his tone, clearly unaffected. "Granger..." He warned. His attempts were rendered futile though, as her eyes continued to flash with mirth. Had it been anyone else he spoke to that way, they would've shut their mouth right that moment.

But his girlfriend wasn't just anyone.

_I wanna break this spell that you've created_

"Grumpy, are we?" She raised a brow.

Draco felt himself growling at her teasing. He hated how much power she had over him. He never intimidated her anymore, as if she was just talking to her friends whenever he tried to scold her. It wasn't fair; he was bloody twisted around her blasted fingers. All ten of them even.

Soon enough, Draco sighed as she looked at him innocently. That look would be the death of him one day, he could just tell. Whatever happened to his foul-mouthed-ill-tempered self? It apparently disappeared every time she was around.

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction_

It was almost rude, how tempting and appealing she seemed to be in front of him like that. As if she was summoned to test his limits every single time they were only a few inches apart. Her scent was cruelly inviting as he felt the need to pull her into his lap, to intoxicate himself with burying his nose into her delicate neck. His intensifying desire almost drove him mad as his eyes landed on her pursed pink lips.

To hell with silent agreements.

_I want to play the game, I want the friction_

But her gentle touch brought him back to his senses just as he planned to strike. Right, he couldn't afford to lose control. Not when it triggered the possibility of losing her along the way. No, there was too much risk he wasn't sure he wanted to take. He closed his eyes then, slightly turning his head to kiss her palm.

_You will be the death of me, yeah, you will be the death of me_

"Tell me about your day." He murmured a feeble attempt at distraction.

She smiled as she took a step to sit next to him, leaning her head on the crook of his neck as his arm circled her shoulders. Her hand that was once on his face was now above his torso as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was finishing up my Charms essay at the Astronomy Tower."

"Hm," His hand subconsciously placed itself amidst her hair, stroking soft brown curls that smelled of lavender, "Why the Astronomy Tower?"

"So I could watch the match, genius." She chuckled as he stiffened at her response. "My boyfriend's Seeker, you know. It'd be a crime not to see him play." She lifted her head to place a kiss on his jaw. "You were great."

And he couldn't help but take her lips then. She was there; she actually went out to watch him from afar. When he was about to pull away, she held onto him tighter before he felt her hot breath into his mouth. That was it. He had no plans of stopping now. He needed her, heck as much as he abided by their boundaries he badly longed for her. He kissed her harder, almost succeeding at sliding his tongue in her mouth when she pushed him away. No, he wanted to protest.

His eyes questioned hers as she looked away. He tried to kiss her for the second time but she disapproved with a fierce 'no'.

But he knew they both felt it, that desire.

"Hermione," He coaxed her to face him again. "You know we can't deny it anymore."

_Bury it, I won't let you bury it_

She glanced at him hopefully. "Yes we can, we've been doing it for months."

That was exactly why; they could only hold out for so long.

_I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it _

"I get it, you don't trust me."

What was she actually afraid of, the consequences or his inability to stop? Was that it? She should know him better than that. It was really about time they faced it, he wasn't one to believe a relationship should be mostly based on those things but he couldn't guarantee it would last without it. It wasn't like he was going to shag her in some bloody broom closet – or shag her at all for that matter. Even Draco Malfoy of all Slytherins had his morals.

_Our time is running out, our time is running out_

There were only a few months left before they had to leave Hogwarts. If the Heads' Common Room was the only place they could be together without facing scornful judgment, where would their sanctuary be outside the confines of the castle? He wasn't even sure if they could still meet then. So what would happen? Were they supposed to end it now? If she only loved him as much as he did her, it probably wouldn't be so hard thinking of the future. But as it was they really had little time in their hands.

_You can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out_

She had to have some idea. That spiteful fact would always resurface no matter how hard they tried to mask it.

"That's not it," She finally responded, "It's just, I'm just..."

He grimaced at her tone. "If you want to end it just say so."

"No! That's not it at all!" She looked at him reproachfully as if his statement was utterly ridiculous.

_I wanted freedom, bound and restricted_

"What are you afraid of?" He couldn't help but ask. If she trusted him enough, what could be stopping her?

"Losing you," She looked down at her hands as they rested on her lap.

"So love me," He said, before swiftly lifting her to his lap. Her eyes searched his questioningly as his arm lay possessively around her waist, the other resting atop her knee. Just the same one of her arms enclosed his pale neck while she placed the other on his chest. He kissed her gently as his eyes drooped close. "I don't think I can afford to lose you myself."

_I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted_

"Prick."

And before he was able to open his eyes to utter a comeback, she yanked a handful of his robes for his lips to crash against hers. She was kissing him like she never had before. It wasn't quick like their old ones, nor was it similar to the one they recently shared. It was harsh, hungry, and rough; with tongues and teeth that met and clashed. He heard her snarl as his hand moved up her thigh, feeling the smooth skin he longed to touch. A warning, he mused, but his hand never ceased to stop its journey, delving further and further up her skirt—

_Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation_

"Drake!" She screamed, tightly getting a hold of his wrist before swatting it away. "Over the line," She stated, her eyes glaring with disdain as her mouth formed into a flat line. Through his pleasure and moment of misbehavior, he had awoken the lioness.

Her defiance however, only fueled his fire. "Typical Gryffindor," He rolled his eyes, leaning down for his nose to trace invisible lines on her neck. "Couldn't help it, you were so... appetizing." He teasingly drawled. "It was a mistake to have treacle tarts for dessert." He kissed the spot behind her ear, grinning to himself as he felt her shudder at the contact. "You know I get cravings, just so happens you ate them."

_You'd never dream of breaking this fixation_

She made an attempt to push him away, clearly annoyed. "And you tasted of Fire-bloody-whiskey. Didn't I tell you not to drink?"

"It was called for, woman. Boyfriend's Seeker, remember?" He tilted his head back for her to see the proud smirk playing on his lips.

She grunted. "Right, the perverted one."

He raised a brow. "If you don't like it don't be so tempting." Then he muttered with contempt, "It should be illegal for someone to be so delectable."

She laughed at his comment, another flash of mirth shining in her eyes. "Mr. Malfoy..." She purred, pressing herself against his chest. He gulped the sensation her action brought him as he held on to his last ounce of self-control. "Are you saying I," She whispered to his ear, "Arouse you?"

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

Draco hated women. Women and their bloody mood swings; one minute she was set on stopping him and now she being an irresistible tease. For everyone who thought Hermione Granger was just a rule-abiding, book-loving, witty young witch, they were wrong. She may be as courageous as any Gryffindor in her House but she also had the Machiavellianism quality of Slytherins when she felt up to it. The nerve of the lion with the watchful eyes of the serpent – that was what she seemed to be have that moment.

"Granger," He growled, "Stop that."

_Bury it, I won't let you bury it_

She was testing him. That or she simply found it amusing that he felt uncomfortable (and undeniably turned on) by what she was doing. He gave a slight jump as he felt her lips sucking a particular part of his neck; the spot he found very, very, sensitive. The damned foxy woman was giving him a blasted love bite. She was torturing him, a vicious punishment for his act of carelessness earlier on. Draco groaned; he was sure to lose this battle.

_I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it_

"Hermione," He breathed. "Please."

That got her attention. "Yes?" She asked, a triumphant smile painted on her face, "Please what? Draco Malfoy rarely _begged_ for anything."

He scowled at her with spite.

She only grinned wider. "Why?" She kissed him full on the mouth, "Had..." Another kiss, "Enough...?" She nibbled at his lower lip before distancing hers just a few millimeters away from his. "I thought you wanted this, lover boy?" She spoke in a whisper merely for his ears. Her mouth tauntingly glided against his as she spoke again, "Wanted it so bad you thought of getting in my pants."

"It was a mistake." He tried to reason as he ignored the feel of her lips on his own. She still hadn't moved away. "Spur of the bloody moment."

_Our time is running out, our time is running out_

She was teaching him a lesson. Showing him the brutal consequences of the boundaries he had crossed. He hated the feeling of defeat, always had and always would. No girl in his life would ever have this power over him; at least that was what he thought, until Hermione Granger crashed smack-dab into his life. She always had a witty retort with his foul insults, sometimes even shutting _him_ up because of her unpredictability.

He was used to being outshined by Potter but no one else. Then she came and smashed the walls of his defenses as she rendered him speechless most of the time. It annoyed him at first, driving him completely insane whenever he had no other choice but to lose their verbal fights.

_You can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out_

For years they've been enemies, just because she was sided with his rival. One of Potter's very best friend, even. But for some twisted reason Dumbledore appointed him Head Boy with her being his partner. They had to work together, share a dormitory, and patrol at night when the rest of their classmates were supposed to be asleep. It was a decision he could never understand, he was highly confident Potter would get the position.

And unconsciously, right under his nose, she was changing him. She turned him into someone he had a hard time understanding. Sure, he still threw insults and profanities whenever he got the chance, hexed and injured anyone that got on his nerves, but what he did to them was not as merciless as the ones that came before it, before she came. He learned to say things, his sarcasm sometimes molded with underlying compliments and apologies. Something he never, ever, did.

There were so many good things about her, but what could she have possibly seen in _him_?

_How did it come to this? Oh_

"What are you thinking about?" She finally let him go, loosening her hold as she leaned her back on the armrest behind her; undoubtedly satisfied at reminding him who had the upper-hand.

"You," Her brows rose expectantly. He snorted before giving her waist a light squeeze. "And what a terrible prat your so-called boyfriend is."

"Mm," She nodded in agreement, a thoughtful finger under her chin. "But you know," She went on, "I wouldn't want anyone else." Now it was his turn to look at her in disbelief. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She pouted, "It's rude to stare."

"Hermione Jean Granger," He called, gently tilting her chin up to look at him. "You shouldn't have said that."

And for the last time that night, he kissed her again, prepared to drone out any protests she might respond with. But this time she welcomed him, slowly, carefully, and lovingly as both of them thoroughly tasted each other. Draco decided he preferred this kiss than the lustful one they shared as it felt far more special than the others. Screw silent agreements, after tonight he doubted things would ever be the same.

He felt a shiver travel down his spine as she took an intake of breath in his mouth. She needed air and he was only too pleased to share his. He continued kissing her as his fingers lightly glided across her face, tracing her jaw line and down to her neck, only stopping upon reaching her waist as he eliminated the distance between them. He growled in pleasure while her nails traced lines on his back; her closeness, her warmth – sweet, searing heat.

_You will suck the life out of me_

He almost couldn't breathe. His need was too much, he had to stop now.

As if she felt his alertness on his lips, she pulled away just as he did. "We'll be damned." She voiced out, evidently aware of the emotions that erupted between them. She turned to him for help, eyes seeking his for comfort.

He snickered at her statement before hugging her close. "We've been damned the moment you decided you'd have me, Granger."

**Author's Note:**

Reviews would really make my day :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
